Camelot
The Castle of Camelot is a stone's throw east from the famous city of Seers' Village. Home to King Arthur and his Knights of the Round Table, the castle is also the starting point for the Holy Grail and Merlin's Crystal quests. The Camelot Castle might also be a frequent venture for players following clue scrolls. Camelot was once the home of the Sinclair family. However, when the Knights of the Round Table came to Gielinor, Lord Sinclair gave the castle to them and moved to another place known as Sinclair Mansion. You can't access the castle if you're in middle of doing King's Ransom. The Camelot Teleport is a common method of transportation to Camelot and its surrounds. Knights of the Round Table * King Arthur * Sir Kay * Sir Bedivere * Sir Pelleas * Sir Tristram * Sir Palomedes * Sir Lucan * Sir Gawain * Sir Lancelot * Sir Percival (left to serve as the king of the Fisher Realm) * Sir Galahad (currently living in his cottage near the Coal Trucks) * Sir Mordred (the traitor, currently living in Keep Le Faye) All of these knights appear in the original legend. These knights cannot be fought normally, but after you have completed King's Ransom, you will be able to take part in the Knight Waves Training Grounds that allows you to fight all of the Knights of the Round Table, one after the other. This is for a reward of 20,000 experience in combat skills (Hitpoints, Attack, Strength and Defence), and your respawn point can be set to just outside the castle (by speaking to Merlin in the castle, ) instead of Lumbridge or Falador. You also get access to two new prayers (Chivalry and Piety). Although not technically part of the Knights of the Round Table, Merlin lives in Camelot Castle in his study on the first floor. He is a close confident of King Arthur and plays a large role in all the Camelot quests. Quests *Merlin's Crystal *King's Ransom *Holy Grail Trivia *This was named after the legend of King Arthur. *Merlin, who is a sorcerer, is not a part of the Knights of the Round Table in RuneScape. However, in some other versions of the Round Table, Merlin has a seat within the Round Table, even though he is not a knight. *It is said that Merlin advised King Arthur as to which knight was worthy enough to be included in the Round Table. *When you talk to King Arthur for the very first time, he says that he is "passing time" or "taking a vacation" in RuneScape. *Unlike the rest of the knights in RuneScape, the names of the Knights of the Round Table do not play on words like the White Knights and Temple Knights. This is no doubt due to Arthur and his knights being part of a pre-established legend and not created for RuneScape. *A popular artefact missing from the RuneScape Camelot is that of the Siege Perilous, the seat that meant death to any but the most pure knight and the one destined to find the Holy Grail. This may be an overlooked detail or it may be absent because its occupant, Galahad, is no longer at the court of King Arthur, but lives as a monk near Hemenster. *There is a Saradomin altar upstairs, suggesting that they are worshippers of Saradomin in RuneScape. The castle was, however, owned by Lord Sinclair, before it was given to the knights, and who was a Saradominist. Category:Kandarin Category:Buildings